


Worthy

by MarzgaPerez



Series: Worthy [1]
Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved this movie and had to make a future for Marc and Kay. This story is a little more slanted towards Kay's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High and Dry

“What the hell, Marc!?” And then a long silence.

Marc was huddled in the backseat corner of the squad car. He pressed his face against the glass and sighed to himself. On the one hand, he was elated to have made contact with Kay. On the other hand, it wasn’t really under the best of circumstances.

“What were you doing in there? What would have happened if I hadn’t gotten the call?”

More silence. Kay slowed the car at the changing traffic signal and looked at Marc in the rearview mirror. His left cheek was nicked, a few bruises, but nothing worth a trip to the emergency room. Marc met his gaze.

“Kay.” Marc paused. “I was trying to find you. Britt said a friend of hers had seen you around. I’ve been checking out the clubs in the area. I couldn’t reach you on your cell, didn’t know where else to look…” Marc’s voice trailed off. Kay continued down the road. The streets were quiet and vacant, lonely even.

“I’m about to go off duty, so I’m gonna take your ass home. We’ll be at the station soon. Stay out of sight.”

Kay pulled into the parking lot and parked amongst a few other cars. He made his way to the back door and opened it for Marc. Marc pulled himself out of the car, hunched over like a scolded child, and Kay signaled which vehicle was his. Marc stumbled over to the small _auto_ and lowered himself to the ground, next to the passenger side, which was not visible to the station. He was dizzy and reeling and still drunk. His head was throbbing, and he almost laughed out loud, considering how pathetic he must seem to Kay. But he didn’t care. He was hopeful that he could at least explain to Kay what a fuck-up he’d been with the whole situation and maybe find a way back into his life.

——————————

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t Marc. Just don’t. I’ve spent the last months getting my shit together, trying to move on.” He paused and took a long drag from his cigarette. The sun was beginning to rise and a dim light was streaming into the car windows. Kay glanced at Marc out of the corner of his eye and saw a broken, weary man. He felt a pang of sympathy towards Marc but then shook the feeling as quickly as it came.

“It’s the brick building on the left, up ahead, with the gray awning.”

“I see it.”

“Kay. Thanks.” Marc turned towards Kay but looked down at his hands, fumbling with the zipper of his jacket. He didn’t know when he would see Kay again, and he wanted just a few more minutes with him.

Kay was staring ahead with one hand resting on the side of his door and the other in his lap. Marc noticed the tiny, soft blonde hairs on the back of Kay’s hand. He wanted to grab it. He wanted to hold Kay and feel his arms wrapped tightly around him, to make contact with his soft lips, to have Kay’s beautiful mouth all over his body.

“This isn’t too far from your old place, right?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to be too far from my son. I get to see him about once a week. Thank God he’s too young to notice all of the tension between Bettina and me. He’ll figure it out someday, I guess. You know, the things I did...”

“Okay, Marc.” Kay seemed to be growing impatient. “I gotta get home.”

“I know. But before you go, there’s something I need to say to you, why I’ve been looking for you.”

”What?”

Marc had never been open with Kay about his feelings before, but he figured this could be his last chance.

”I need you to know that I love you. I abandoned you when you needed me the most and denied who I was…who I am. I’ve been lost, just going through the motions. I go to work. On the nights I don’t see Rody, I drink until I pass out, and only recently did I start to give a shit about anything else – when Britt told me where you might be.”

Marc stopped talking and noticed that Kay was still staring into the distance. He seemed unmoved, stoic, almost uninterested. Marc felt defeated and started to move his hand towards the door handle.

“Marc…” Kay whispered suddenly, turning to face him, his lips trembling slightly, his shoulders tensing up. He drew in a long breath as if it was the first he had taken in hours.

“I gave you everything, you know. Everything! I opened up to you, took a chance. I know you had a hard choice to make, but it was the wrong fucking choice. I didn’t fit into your pretty picture of a life. It wasn’t neat, and it wasn’t going to be easy, and it’s like you used me until it got too complicated.” Kay was unleashing months of pent-up anger and frustration. It still made him cringe to think about that day when Marc came over to return his key. He banged on the horn of the car, and Marc jumped at the sound.

Silence again. Marc waited until he caught Kay’s eye before speaking.

“Everything you said is true...except the part about using you. I love you, and I love you for picking me.”

Marc slowly leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms over his head and smiling for the first time in awhile, his grin growing into his dimples, thinking about their first kiss.

“What were you thinking, anyway, coming at me after our run? And then again in the woods. How did you know? What was it about me? Why did you choose me? I think about that all the time. And then you pursued me, all the way here. That was as romantic as hell...” Marc shook his head in disbelief, disappointed in himself for being so stubborn, so black and white, so foolish.

Kay had grown quiet again.

“Fine. I’m gonna go, but I really want you to think about something, okay? I mean, what good am I without you or you without me? I think we could we make a real go at it. And do you want that? I'm ready, have been ready, and I was a total pussy not to follow your lead when I had the chance.”

And then his last plea. “I’ll be waiting here every night for you this week. Apt 5B. Hell, if you don’t come back, I can’t promise that I won’t go looking for you again, but Kay…give it some thought.”

Marc didn’t wait for a reply. He pulled the door open, and then quickly leaned back over, brushing his lips against Kay’s. He wanted to linger there, slip his tongue into Kay’s mouth, maybe even invite him to come upstairs, but he figured he better back off and leave the ball in Kay’s court.

He closed the car door, crossed in front of the car, and glanced back at Kay. He noticed Kay sigh and then lift his hand off of the steering wheel to give Marc a half-wave before driving away.


	2. The Road Ahead

Kay should have been exhausted, but his heart was still racing after his encounter with Marc, and he felt a surge of adrenaline. On the drive home, his mind wandered between happy moments they had shared and their most recent conversation in the car. Kay was pretty turned on to know that Marc had been searching for him. He couldn't deny that he still loved Marc and often wondered if he had made much of an impression on Marc's life.

It wasn’t too long ago that Kay had wanted to put as much distance between him and Marc as possible. After Marc ended things abruptly, Kay approached his captain about how he was being treated by his co-workers, and he had the bruises to prove it. Rather than press charges or pursue a lawsuit against the department, Kay accepted a deal – a temporary leave of absence with full pay. Kay went to visit his sister for a while. He knew that she wouldn’t ask too many questions, but if he needed to, he could tell her everything about his broken heart. He spent most of his time high and hooking up with random guys…until his sister caught him bringing one to her place. She told him to get his shit together or get the hell out.

When Kay was ready to go back to work, his captain had arranged a transfer to another district, and although Kay thought about Marc on most days, he wanted a fresh start. Besides, Marc chose his cookie cutter life and probably only thought of Kay as a good lay, a diversion from an otherwise ordinary life.

Until he’d met Marc, Kay had been very careful to keep his private life separate from his work life. An old friend encouraged him to join the force after he came out to his parents, and they had refused to pay for any more university. Kay found comfort in the structured, regimented training of the police force, and he particularly enjoyed the antithesis of his job as a man in uniform – those nightly pursuits of other young and reckless and ready-to-fuck partners.

At the academy, Kay felt something immediately endearing about Marc – the way he meticulously unpacked all if his belongings and set everything up just so in their bunk and the way he had tried to outrun Kay on the track, failing miserably but then ready to try again. He would sometimes wake up before Marc, and rather than get started with his day, Kay would turn over in his bed, and watch Marc as he slept, breathing evenly and seemingly content. Kay knew that Marc had a girlfriend and figured that he wouldn’t be remotely interested in pursuing something different. Yet once they started to get comfortable around each other, Kay felt an attraction that didn’t seem entirely one-sided. Anyway, he figured that although Marc might rebuke his advances, he doubted that Marc would out him to the other cadets.

That first kiss…or a peck, really. Kay was able to mostly play it off as a joke. If Marc had been truly appalled, he could have asked for a new bunkmate when they returned for training. And yes, Kay had made sure to follow Marc when he went jogging that day. He knew that he wanted Marc, and he needed to know if there was any chance that Marc was interested. He’d risk getting punched or worse. And then Marc gave in, didn’t really put up much of a fight, and it didn’t take long at all for Kay to get him off. And then Kay couldn’t go another long stretch without seeing Marc again – without being close to him – on the off chance that Marc wanted something more than a one-time tryst. So he put in for a transfer.

He definitely didn’t know about the baby, but when he found out, that didn’t stop him from being readily available to Marc. He only knew that he wanted Marc, wanted to possess him, to take him, all of him, to be taken by him, owned, adored, and loved. What was it about Marc? He still didn’t really know, but he had been addicted to him from the beginning.

And now the road was free and wide open. Was it less exhilarating now, now that the pursuit was over, and the dust had settled? Now that Marc had made a break from Bettina – or was it the other way around? Did any of that even matter now?

“Fuck.” He said aloud. Kay knew what he wanted, and he would have turned the car around right then and there, but something told him to give it a day or two. Make it worth the wait, he thought. Kay arrived at his apartment, dropped his keys on the table and threw himself down on his bed, quickly falling into a dreamless but satisfying sleep.


	3. Stay

Marc was waiting for that sound. He knew it wasn’t Frank or his folks – they would have called first. He had been sober for more than 2 days for the first time in months, wanting to be clear-headed in case Kay came around. But he had smoked about four packs of cigarettes since their encounter, and he was anxious and fidgety, almost as nervous and excited as when he went to meet Kay that day for a “jog” in the rain.

After he heard the knock, Marc got up from the sofa, ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down, and held his breath until he saw through the peep hole that Kay was on the other side of the door. Was it a dream? Or was Kay here to tell him to stay the fuck away? No, he wouldn’t have bothered coming over.

Marc undid the lock and opened the door. Kay flashed his beautiful smile at Marc, but then a darkness spread over his face. He stepped inside and shoved Marc towards the opposite wall. Turning him around roughly, Kay pinned Marc to the wall with the weight of his entire body, his elbow pressing into Marc’s shoulder, and he started to undo his belt. He tugged roughly on Marc’s jeans, sinking his teeth into the nape of Marc’s neck when he heard an unexpected sound. Marc was whimpering, and a low sob was building in his body. Marc was trembling, and Kay released the pressure on Marc’s neck and back, loosening his grip, slowly prodding Marc to turn around and face him, and then embracing him in a familiar way.

Kay moved his fingers to wipe away Marc's tears, tenderly caressing his face and moving his lips in a nestling motion from Marc’s neck to his cheek to his lips, across and back again. Marc wrapped his arms tightly around Kay and felt a release of fear and hopelessness.

“God, I don’t ever want to let you go.”

——————————

Kay was the first one to wake up the next morning. He knew that they both had to get to work – he’d be late, of course, but he’d call with some excuse. Kay played the details over in his head from the night before. Not many words were spoken – they were just making up for lost time. Marc came first, although he seemed disappointed that they didn’t finish together. A few cigarettes later, they were back at it. Kay was determined to bring Marc to climax a second time.

Kay began rubbing Marc’s shoulders, his back, and then his ass. Kay entered Marc, slowly thrusting in and out, whispering to Marc to relax and let the pleasure build. They were desperately holding onto each other, and Kay resisted coming until he noticed Marc touching himself. When Marc began to shudder and cry out, Kay moved his hips rapidly to finish, holding Marc even tighter, moving his mouth next to Marc’s ear, so that Marc could hear the depth of his satisfaction. After he had climaxed, Kay relished in a feeling of weightlessness.

——————————

Before, Kay could never convince Marc to spend the night with him. So this was a first – lying next to each other in the morning, being close enough to feel Marc’s gentle breath, instead of across the room, like at the academy. As much as he wanted to linger there, Kay moved quietly out of the bed and into the kitchen for a smoke. He filled the kettle with water to make coffee and started to investigate the small apartment. He noticed that the only décor in the front room was a few framed pictures on a small table by the door. He picked up one of the pictures, which he recognized was taken at the gathering where he’d had a confrontation with Marc’s parents.

He'd wanted to be at the celebration in support of Marc, to be part of an importatnt moment in his life, instead of on the sidelines. Perhaps he should have stayed away, but he didn't expect that Marc's mother would corner him and demand that he leave.

Old feelings of anger and defeat washed over Kay. He didn't have long to ponder them though as he heard Marc stirring. Kay returned to the bedroom, stretching out next to Marc and resting his face on the same pillow. As Marc began to open his eyes, Kay was amused that he seemed slightly confused and then he noticed the warmth in Marc’s eyes spread into a smile. They linked hands under the sheet.

“I have to get on the road soon, should be able to make it in by lunch. You?”

“Ha! You’re so concerned about work now. I’m off today. You oughta call in sick, stay awhile. We could order some food. Hang out here for the rest of the day.” Marc pawed at Kay’s chest.

All at once, Kay felt a cold hard dose of reality and replied in a harsh tone. “Oh, yeah? I was thinking that we'd have lunch with your parents, maybe drop over to Frank’s for a visit? Or go say hi to the guys at the station?”

“Kay? Are you angry now? I told you I want you in my life. We don’t have to hide. I mean, I just want to be with you.”

Kay sighed. “Yeah, I know. Sorry. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t want to be with you too. Just being back, knowing what we’re up against. I mean, you have a son to support…parents that still love you…even though you’ve disappointed them. How will everyone react now that I’m back in your life?” Kay had moved to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

“Kay, we’ll figure it out. Maybe not today or next week, but I’m going to fight for us. The hardest part, the part that scared me the most, was being able to get you back. I don’t want to be with anyone else, just you.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I know, I just…I want to believe in this.”

“Okay, so let’s go get some coffee. You’ll call in sick. We’ll go for a jog?”

Kay sighed and slowly made his way back over next to Marc. They held each other for a few minutes, Marc massaging Kay’s back, trying to sooth away his worry and reassure him that he wouldn’t retreat like before.

“Yeah, okay. Some coffee sounds good. That instant stuff you have tastes like shit.” 


	4. A Fantasy Fulfilled

They had been seeing each other on the weekends for several months, sometimes taking excursions to the coast or wherever the road would lead them. Marc had a lengthy conversation with his parents about Kay and their relationship. They didn’t speak to him for a while, but at least his father was coming around. He would stop over for dinner once in a while when he knew Kay was in town.

The hardest person to tell was Bettina, as Marc was afraid that she wouldn’t let him see Rodrick anymore or cut back on his visitation. But she was with someone else now, and Marc already demonstrated to her how much he loved their son, so she didn’t try to punish him now that Kay was back in the picture. Not that she was over the moon about it.

Marc had yet to properly introduce Kay to Rodrick, but considering that Rodrick hadn’t even taken his first steps, Marc knew there would be time for them to get to know each other in the future. The important thing was that Kay seemed genuinely supportive of Marc as a dad and often asked about Rody.

There’d been some rumblings at the station when word got out that Marc was seeing Kay, but at least Gregor was long gone. Frank didn’t really understand how his friend of so many years could be in love with another man, so he didn’t bring it up much, but he also didn’t give Marc any shit.

That Saturday morning at the station, no one really batted an eye when they saw Kay in the office talking to the captain and asking where he could find Marc. Everyone from the night shift was heading out, and Kay made his way past them to the locker room, where he spotted Marc, resting casually on the bench in front of his locker.

“Marc. What the fuck? I thought you were gonna meet me outside.” Kay wasn’t really all that angry, but he did want to get on the road as soon as possible. He was taking Marc to meet this sister, and he was pretty excited about their trip. “What have you been doing? Daydreaming?”

Marc smiled slyly. “No, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Kay walked over to the bench and plopped down next to Marc. He playfully swatted him on the back of the head and leaned over to kiss him.

“Shit, you smell bad. Hurry up and take a shower.”

“Like I said, I was waiting for you.” Marc stood up, maneuvered himself in between Kay’s legs, and pulled Kay towards him.

“C’mon. We’re gonna take a shower together.”

“Here?” Kay was immediately aroused. He chuckled softly as he got up, following behind Marc, grabbing a couple of towels from the shelf, and looking over his shoulder to make sure they were really alone.

“You must have thought about it at least once. I know I did. Always having to pretend like I didn’t notice your tight, sexy ass – like you were just one of the guys getting cleaned up after a shift. I was always averting my eyes, showering as fast as possible so that I didn’t get a hard-on in front of everyone else.” Marc was talking and also helping Kay out of his t-shirt, running his hands over Kay’s chest, flicking his nipples with his tongue, and moving his hands downwards to massage Kay while he finished unbuckling and unzipping. And then it was Marc’s turn to strip. He’d already taken off his jacket, so it was just a quick tug to get his undershirt off, and Kay took care of getting his pants off quickly.

They made their way into the showers, and Kay immediately pushed Marc against the wall, lowering himself to the ground so that he could go down on him. But Marc pulled him back up for a long kiss. He shoved his tongue into Kay’s mouth, and they both began panting and groaning, their hands all over each over, their moans echoing throughout the locker room. Marc turned on a couple of the shower heads and grabbed a bar of soap. He took extra care to slowly stroke his erect penis as Kay watched. He then turned his attention to Kay, who was rubbing himself, and he ran his wet, soapy hands over Kay’s chest, sides, and back, pausing to suck on Kay’s neck. He insisted that Kay relax and let him do the work, grabbing his wrists and pinning them behind Kay against the shower wall.

Marc got down on his knees and took Kay into his mouth. Kay let out a low moan and pulled his hands out from behind his back to caress Marc’s face and pull his head in closer as he thrust harder and deeper into his mouth. When Kay was about to come, he kindly gave Marc a tap on the back, and Marc slowly pulled up and finished Kay off with this hand.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“I told you, Kay. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.”

Kay was breathless, and he wanted to return the favor. “Let me suck you off.”

“They’ll be time for that later. I hope your sister has a private guest house.” Marc planted a kiss on his lover’s mouth, as the warm water ran over them, and Kay let his mind wander back to the times that he too had fantasized about taking Marc in the locker room, although he probably would have handcuffed him and fucked him against the lockers.

Maybe next time…


End file.
